


Home Sweet Derry!

by Corra_Lynne



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Hate Crime, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Pray the gay away camp, Reddie, conversion camp, richiexeddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 04:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21048275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corra_Lynne/pseuds/Corra_Lynne
Summary: Richie and Eddie have a dirty secret and it's not the kind of dirty secret people think of. Especially in small town Derry. The pressure of their secret has been building for a long time and Richie can't handle it anymore.





	Home Sweet Derry!

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings: PLEASE pay attention to this! Homophobia, homophobic slurs, conversion camps and pray the gay away camps are mentioned, hate crime against a random gay couple, and angst. 
> 
> Word count:6,847
> 
> Author's note: I do not support homophobia, pray away the gay camps or conversion camps. People who say they're homophobic, aren't afraid of people who are different, they're just assholes. If you're gay and etc, but don't feel that it's safe for you to come out then you don't have to. Don't let society force you to. Come out when YOU'RE ready and I hope it's a safe place. If you ever feel unsafe or just need someone to talk to:  
https://www.thetrevorproject.org/ is here to help. You can call, text or online chat with them 24/7.  
I love you all~!!

**Oh, thank fuck! The last bell rang for the school day. Signaling the end of another grueling week and the start of the weekend where the Loser Club could neglect their homework. Expect Ben. Maybe Bill and Stan too. And Mike and Beverly and Eddie. Okay, so Richie will forget his homework in his backpack that he stuffs in his closet almost every Friday. Then he’ll remember a test that’s coming up (on Monday) (and it's always his first period English class). He’ll beg everyone to help him, Ben usually collapses underneath Richie’s magnified puppy dog eyes. Their friend is such a softie and that’s not because he’s fluffy, he’s just an all-around nice guy. Eventually, Ben will tell Richie to fuck off, but not any time soon. **

** The Loser’s Club Friday activities have been the same since middle school. Nothing bonds you like kicking a demon clown’s ass. It just depends on whose house is up in the rotation. Eddie and Beverly’s houses are always off-limits. Beverly’s because for obvious abusive father reasons that hates the idea of Beverly even going to school with a bunch of boys. Eddie’s because his mom DOES NOT LIKE HIS FRIENDS. PERIOD. Especially Richie. **

** It’s Bill’s turn this time and that means movie via projector night in the basement. They settled on the theme at lunch. They have two rules. No romance and no fucking clowns. No romance because Richie will not shut the fuck up. It’s normal for him to be chatty and snarky, but he’s even more annoying. Richie likes to make make-out noises and point out the obvious flaw. He does the same thing during action movies, except the explosion drowns him out. **

** Eddie’s mama was looking out the window when he came clobbering down the stairs. Even in high school, Eddie is all limbs and no grace. **

** “Where are you going Eddie Bear?” Miss Kaspbrak asked. **

** “To Bill’s. It is Friday.” Eddie said, bending down to retie his shoes. **

** “Will the Tozier boy be there?” Eddie couldn’t see his face, but he could hear the disgust in her voice. **

** “He will. And so will Bill, Stand, Ben and Mike.” Eddie purposely left Bev out. He liked her, she was cool and easy to talk to. But his mama hated her. More than Richie. All because of Bev’s mom and the rumors about Bev just go worse when they entered high school. It probably didn’t help that Bev hung out with a bunch of boys. Beverly just told all the gossipers to fuck off. **

** “I still don’t like you hanging out with that Tozier boy.” Miss Kaspbrak grumbled as she waddled her way back to her recliner. “There’s something wrong with that boy.”**

** “He thinks he’s funny that’s all.” Eddie tried with all his might to get his mommy to like Richie. But with Richie’s unfiltered and vulgar mouth it was proving to be difficult. **

** “Well he isn’t funny and I don’t like you being around him.” She said again (for like the millionth time) as she popped open a can of diet soda. **

** Eddie rolled his eyes and began to walk towards his mother when he saw Richie’s car outside. Lucky fucker. He’s been helping his dad rebuild that car since he was ten. On his sixteenth birthday, his dad gave him the keys. It did come in handy sometimes. **

** Eddie’s limbered fingers wrapped around his mommy's shoulder, “I promise I’ll be careful. I have my inhaler and meds. I’ll be home before curfew. If I think I’ll be even a second late, I’ll call you.” **

** His mommy sweetly smiled, “my precious Eddie Bear.”**

** He knew how to work around her ways. It got exhausting, but for him to have a life he’ll lie his way into hell. **

** “Bye, mommy.” Eddie quickly kissed her on the cheek and then left before she could keep him there any longer. **

** “God you fucking dick! You’re making us run late!” Richie yelled. **

** “Sorry, it was my mom. You know how she gets.” Eddie worked his way around the car to the passenger side. **

** “Oh well, then you’re forgiven but fuck your mommy.” Richie corrected himself. **

** As soon as Eddie was buckled in safely, Richie gripped his knee, but Eddie pushed it off. “Not here, not now,” Eddie whispered. He looked afraid, eyes wide and lips drew tight. **

** Richie looked through the window and saw Eddie’s mother at the window again. “Fuck.” He made himself busy fiddling with the radio. “Your mother.”**

** “I know. Can we just go?” Eddie took over the radio control and found Richie’s favorite rock station. **

** Bill lived on the other side of town. Which means an impromptu drive through their small town. Derry was beautiful on the outside. Especially when the trees were lit with fire and struck with January snow. But the closer you look you see the imperfections—the ugly. The hate. Eddie had a love-hate relationship with Derry. All of his friends did, but Richie and Eddie had one reason more than everyone. **

** Richie was squeezing Eddie’s boney knee again. This time though, Eddie didn’t push his hand away. He felt anchored in Richie’s old ass car. Like Derry doesn’t exist. All the hate and all the ugly isn’t real. They’re at a red light now and Richie’s hand hasn’t moved. Eddie was about to intertwine their fingers when he happened to glance out the window. Their classmates. No. Their tormentors were walking out of the drug store. Cackling and high-fiving. Eddie quickly withdrew his hand and cleared his throat at the same time, but Richie didn’t react. **

** “Richie.” Eddie elbowed him to get him to notice the group of boys that were approaching the car quickly. **

** Richie removed his hand and hoped to whatever god the light would turn green. His fingers fidgeted against the steering wheel, their stomachs were going to float away due to the nervous butterflies. The group was getting closer and calling their names just as the light switched. **

** “Thank fuck.” Richie stepped on the gas right before the boys reached the car. **

** “That was too close.” Eddie deeply inhaled and exhaled seconds later. “Way too fucking close.”**

** “Relax dude. They didn’t see anything.” Richie gripped the steering wheel. At least he hopes they didn’t.**

** “We fucking talked about this Richie!” Eddie hit the knees with his fist. “We agreed not out in public! It isn’t safe! Not for either of us!” **

** “I know Eds. I remember.” Richie pulls onto Bill’s street. “And tone it the fuck down, dogs can hear you.”**

** “Dick.”**

** Richie and Eddie took their normal spot on the beat-up love seat. Facing each other but turned towards the projector screen. Their legs could have knotted themselves together if bones weren’t involved. A bowl of popcorn was nestled between the two of them. Halfway through the movie Richie pulled his phone and tapped away after turning the brightness down. **

** < Richie to Eds <3 >**

** Quarry tomorrow? Just you and me. **

** <Eddie to Dumbfuck>**

** Sounds good. Should I pack a picnic and wine?**

** <Richie to Eds<3 >**

** I’m sure mommy would love to pack you juice pouches.**

** <Eddie to Dumbfuck>**

** Fuck you. **

** <Richie to Eds<3 >**

** I’d rather fuck you. **

** <Eddie to Dumbfuck> **

** You’re impossible.**

** Eddie loved impossible. Or else why would he be here, surrounded by tall itchy grass, straddling Richie’s lap? Richie propped himself up against a tall oak tree and was sitting on his jacket. His large hands held Eddie up by his perky butt, kneading it. Eddie moaned into Richie’s mouth, his fingers digging into his curly black hair. **

** Richie pushed his glasses up to the top of his head when they kept squashing his face. They were a mess of moans and whimpers and hands grabbing everywhere. Sweat was beading against their skin. It’s not like it was hot at the beginning of October. The sun was shining down on them and with their jeans growing tighter by the second it felt like blazing summer. **

** Richie didn’t mean to do it, but his hips buckled against Eddie groin. They both moaned, Eddie chewed on his lower lip and hid his face in the nook of Richie’s neck. **

** “We need to stop.” Eddie’s voice was shaky and wet against Richie’s flesh. **

** Richie groaned and tilted his head back against the tree. “You’re killing me Kasp.”**

** Eddie sat back, ignoring both of their obvious erections. “Forgive me for not wanting to lose my virginity while my ass gets chigger bites.”**

** Richie laughed at the mental image. “So where and when do you want to fuck?”**

** Eddie grimaced at the vulgar way Richie put it. “How about the minute we leave Derry?”**

** “You wanna wait for two more years?” Richie asked, he probably came off too whiny. **

** “We’ve waited this long, we can wait a little longer.” Eddie stood, dusted himself off and readjusted his junk. **

** “So you’re fine with blue balls every time we do this? Pretty sure that can damage our dicks.” Richie explained. **

** “Pretty sure the blood will return to our system just fine.” Eddie snapped back with an equal snappy smirk. Eddie may or may not have read a few medical books about erections and how they work.**

** “You know what I mean.” Richie jumped up and didn’t bother with his business. “If you want we can go to a different town, somewhere far.”**

** “That’ll go over great with my ma.” Eddie rolled his eyes. **

** “We—you—can say it’s for college. Visiting campuses and stuff.” Richie grabbed Eddie’s arm and twirled him around. **

** “No.” Eddie took his arm out of Richie’s hold. **

** “Why not?”**

** “Because I don’t want to lie just so you can get your rocks off.” Eddie turned away and walked back to the car. **

** “I thought you wanted this.” Richie caught up to him with ease. Stupid long ass legs with an ass that looks good in jeans. **

** “I do, but not like this! I don’t want to have to hide this! Us! Me or you!” Eddie screamed to the gods. “I’m afraid of this place Richie! The people here aren’t nice to guys like us! Fuck! Look what happened to Dobbs!”**

** Jesus Christ Dobbs. He was a junior at their high school, he wasn’t popular, but he was well-liked by everyone. Poor guy got caught making out with a guy from out of town. A group of older guys, not that different from Eddie’s tormentors, ripped them apart. The guy from out of town managed to walk away with a few bruises and broken ribs. But Dobbs. He was in the hospital for a month with a lot of broken things. When he was able to walk out of the hospital his parents sent him away to live with his aunt, his mother’s sister. **

** Eddie doesn’t have anyone except his mother and his mother was well—honestly—homophobic. He’d be all alone if he was forced out of town. Richie has a bigger, loving family, he’d be safe after he’d get his ass kicked. Eddie wouldn’t be so lucky. The jocks and rednecks have been targeting Eddie since he was a kid because of how skinny he was and how he dressed. The way he talked, how girly he looked and walked. Everything about him screamed gay.**

** “Nothing bad is going to happen to you.” Richie reached out of Eddie’s hand and softly curled his finger around Eddie’s palm. “You’re safe with me Eds. You know that. I’ll always have your back.” **

** Eddie glared at the weathered dirt path and chewed on his cheek. “Just take me home okay. I don’t want to talk about this anymore.”**

** “Eds—”**

** “No, you know what, I’ll walk home.” Eddie took his hand out of Richie’s and trekked towards the car.**

** “I can drive you home Eds.” Richie followed him to the car, “the last thing I want is for your mother to freak out and call the cops for a search party.”**

** “I’d have to be missing for 24 hours before that happens,” Eddie said without really thinking about it. He ducked into the car and pulled out his fanny pack. **

** “Why do you know that?” Richie questioned bluntly. **

** “Ma watches a lot of true crime shows.” Eddie dug his phone out and checked his phone. Relief left his chest, his mother hadn’t messaged him or called him a thousand times. It was still early in the afternoon, she was probably asleep in front of the television. Again. She needs to get out of the house sometimes, but she was afraid of the world. She has been ever since dad died. **

** “That explains a lot. But please let me take you home or anywhere else.” Richie didn’t want to try to stop him from leaving, but he didn’t want Eddie to walk home by himself. What if something happened to him? What if he got cornered by the hateful sons of bitches at school and they hurt him? Richie would never forgive himself. **

** “I want to walk home, okay.” Eddie strapped his fanny pack around his delicate waist and began his trek home. **

** Richie knew he wouldn’t be able to change Eddie’s mind. Not when he got like this. “Just…just text me when you get home. Please?”**

** “Yea. Okay.”**

** Eddie never texted him. The streetlights came on a few minutes ago, signaling the kids to go home for supper or for bath time. Richie was relaxing in his worn-out giant beanbag that has been refilled with soft beans as the years passed. He was doing his homework on a Saturday night. There was nothing else that could take his mind off of Eddie’s body being found in the river or a ditch somewhere. After he skipped dinner his mother checked on him, but he swore he was fine. She left him alone after that.**

** He wanted to send a thousand texts to Eddie, but he didn’t want to be like his boyfriend’s mom. Was Eddie his boyfriend? Was ** _ **he ** _ **Eddie’s boyfriend? They never discussed what they were. He liked to think that Eddie was his and vice versa. He always imagined what it’d be like to introduce each other as such. But they live in a backwater town where only a few people wouldn’t understand that yes they’re gay, no they don’t like to rape children (Richie actually didn’t like kids and they didn’t like him.) (He always made them cry.) and what they weren’t was a disease. **

** Richie understood Eddie’s fear of Derry. He was probably the only one that could. Before he came out to his parents he was afraid they’d send him to one of those fucking pray away the gay camps or the concentration camps where they tortured you into becoming straight. Conversion camps. Whoever invented those were probably from a family of Nazis that immigrated over to the U.S after WWII ended. **

** He finished his homework a day early and Eddie still hasn’t texted him. So instead of messaging him and wondering where the fuck he was, he decided to ask everyone else. No one knew where he was and that scared him a little. Should he risk calling Miss Kaspbrak and have her call in the cavalry? Then Bill interrupted his chain of panic. **

**<Billy Boy to Richie>**

** Eddie is over at my house. **

** <Richie to Billy Boy>**

** Is he okay?**

** <Billy Boy to Richie>**

** Eddie said he’s fine and that he’ll text you when he gets home like he said he would.**

** “Jesus fucking fuck Eddie!” Richie shouted probably a little too loud. **

** “Richie! Language!” His mother called from downstairs. **

** “Sorry, mom!” Richie was ready to grab his keys to drive to Bill’s house, but he wasn’t allowed to drive the car this late at night. **

** <Richie to Billy Boy>**

** But he’s okay? He’s not hurt or anything is he?**

** <Billy Boy to Richie>**

** …**

** Like I already said, he’s fine. He’s just a little peeved. **

**Richie was about to text back when Bill sent another message. **

**<Billy Boy to Richie>**

** Is there something going on between you two? He’s usually at your place, right?**

**Richie wanted to reply with, “why yes, something is going on. We’ve been sneaking behind everyone’s backs to make out in deserted places for almost a year. And we’re scared that we’re gonna get caught and get killed for being gay or whatever.”**

** But he didn’t. **

** <Richie to Billy Boy>**

** It’s nothing to worry about. He’s just being a bitch and giving me the silent treatment. Thanks, Bill. **

** Billy didn’t reply and Eddie didn’t message him until almost ten. His curfew. Richie didn’t want to smother him, Eddie gets enough of that from his mother. Eddie probably wasn’t up for talking about what happened at the quarry. **

** <Richie to Eds<3 >**

** I finished my homework and studying before Monday. **

** <Eddie to Dumbfuck>**

** There is a god. **

** <Richie to Eds<3 >**

**And she’s beautiful?**

** <Eddie to Dumbfuck>**

** Is Beyoncé god?**

** <Richie to Eds<3 >**

** Fuck yes she is.**

**Falling into their usual conversation was easy. It felt almost like home. They’ve been friends ever since pre-school. No one fucked with Eddie as long as Richie was around. Not because he was strong, but he was scrappy and came off crazy. In all honesty, Richie read somewhere on Twitter if you tell a group of guys that you’re going to pop out their eyeballs and eat them then they generally run away like the cowards they are. **

** Eddie was always there with bandages to mend Richie’s wounds. It began with Flintstones band-aides to regular boring ones. Richie missed the good ol’ days when they were kids. Before the fucking homicidal clown that ate a few of their classmates to now. They didn’t have to worry about the whole town turning on them just for being who they were meant to be. To themselves and each other. He wanted those days back. **

** Sunday. Richie hated Sundays. His mother woke him up early for church, even though he never went. They stopped making him go after he confessed he didn’t believe in God or anything really after the whole thing with Pennywise. He left that part out, but he blamed his lack of faith on the news. **

** “I’ll start believing again when the world isn’t full of hate and violence.”**

** That may never happen. **

** He didn’t hate Sundays completely. His dad always cooked breakfast on the holy day. Scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, freshly squeezed orange juice, and hash browns. Sometimes there were pancakes or waffles (with chocolate chips). The good cartoons weren’t on until later, granted they were reruns, but Richie took what was given. **

** His parents were surprised when Richie told them he already finished his homework and that he might do a little more studying later on. **

** “Are you feeling alright, dear?” His mother leaned over to touch his forehead. **

** “I’m fine mom. This isn’t going to become a regular thing so don’t get used to it.” Richie replied and his parents laughed. **

** When they left for church and Richie locked the door he galloped up the stairs to his phone. The number one rule in the Tozier House, no phones at the table. Richie could live with that, it was a simple request and he didn’t want to risk the wrath of his usual chill mother. He belly-flopped on his messy bed and reached across for his phone. There was one message. **

** <Eds<3 to Richie>**

** I know it’s Sunday, but do you wanna hang out?**

** <Richie to Eds<3 >**

** Sure! My rents just left for church. What kind of trouble do you want to get into on this, the holiest of days?**

** <Eds<3 to Richie>**

** Nothing like that, weirdo. There’s a Harry Potter marathon on.**

** <Richie to Eds<3 >**

** Wicked. Do you need me to pick you up?**

** The doorbell echoed throughout the house. Richie’s face scrunched together with confusion, unplugged his phone and galloped back down the stairs. He didn’t bother to check the peephole, he just unlocked and swung open the door. Eddie was standing there with his hair perfectly parted to one side wearing jeans, a purple button-up shirt, black plaid long sleeve over it and a fanny pack he didn’t have yesterday. He had a fanny pack for every day, all different colors. Richie got him one that looked like a fat man’s hairy bell, it was the best birthday gift he ever gave him. Eddie’s mother didn’t appreciate it and _that _was the icing on top. **

**He looked so perfect. **

** “First of all fucker, you couldn’t pick me up even if you tried,” Eddie said, tucking his phone away into the black fanny. **

** “Wanna find out.” Richie wiggled his eyebrows. **

** Before Eddie could call bullshit, Richie had the small teen in his arms like a new bride. Eddie struggled in his arms, squirmed around like a fish and shouted curses. Richie laughed, kicked the door shut and spun them around. **

** “Is your mommy feeding you? You’re light as a feather!” Richie was joking, but he honestly wondered if Miss Kaspbrak was eating all the food in the house and left nothing for her son. **

** “I am eating! I’m just not a pig!” Eddie shouted, “please put me down.”**

** “Just one more thing.” Richie kissed Eddie on the temple and then let him gently slip from his arms onto his feet. **

** “You’re a prick.” Eddie fixed his wrinkled shirt and started up the stairs. **

** “Yea, but you love me.” Richie followed after him and pinched his butt. **

** “Stop it.”**

** “I can’t help it, babe, your butt is so perky.” Richie teased, pinching his butt again. **

** “Dude stop!” Eddie began to run away, except towards Richie’s room. There would be nowhere for him to run after that. No escape. He’d be at his mercy and that was the worst thing in the world. **

** Eddie ran straight into Richie’s bed, which still hasn’t been made, belly-flopping on it and shortly after Richie was on top of him. They erupted in laughter as Richie tickled Eddie, he squirmed against Richie and couldn’t do anything in retaliation. **

** “Richie…please…I can’t breathe…” Eddie gasped out in between laughing and Richie immediately stopped. **

** “Sorry, Eds.” Richie sat up and pulled Eddie along with him. He unzipped the fanny pack and took out Eddie’s inhaler and gave it to him. He waited patiently as Eddie shook the container and took a shot, waited ten seconds and then took another hit. “Better?”**

** Eddie tilted his head in Richie’s direction, leaned in underneath Richie’s face and pushed his lips onto Richie’s. The other accepted it, pushed against Eddie and nipped at his lower lip. His hand skimmed through Eddie’s perfectly styled hair, messing it up, but Eddie did not care. He climbed onto Richie’s lap, his hands resting on his surprisingly firm chest. **

** Richie fell backward and Eddie braced himself so their faces wouldn’t crash against each other. Richie’s arms wrapped around the small of Eddie’s back and traveled up until they hooked around his thin shoulders. He easily flipped them over and just laid on top of Eddie with his full body weight. Eddie didn’t mind. Having someone on top that was slightly heavier was comforting and Richie was always warm. One of Richie’s hands was holding Eddie’s, pinning it to the bed. His other hand was busy messing up his hair even more. **

** Eddie had abandoned Richie’s chest and was now pawing at the end of his worn-out ACDC shirt. Slipping his hands underneath the material and feeling up his back. God Richie couldn’t get enough of Eddie’s small whimpers, he just wanted to devour him just to hear him make those pretty noises. It was Eddie that bucked up against Richie’s groin and they both moaned. **

** Richie broke it off their kiss, but he didn’t move away from Eddie’s face. “We should stop.”**

** “I want to keep going just a little longer.” Eddie pulled Richie against him and locked their lips once more. It was rushed, wetter and hotter than their usual make-out sessions. It was desperate. It didn’t feel right. **

** Richie pulled away completely and even left the bed.**

** “What’s wrong?” Eddie asked, his brow knitted together with confusion. **

** “I should be asking you that?” Richie countered a bit harshly, “you didn’t want this. Not like this.” **

** “What the fuck are you talking about?” **

** “Losing your virginity like this. You said you wanted to get far fucking away from Derry.” Richie was pacing now, holding the sides of his head. **

** “I…I do, but fuck…can’t I just get lost in the moment? Can’t I get lost in you for even a second before you fucking lose it?” **

** Richie stopped pacing and took a moment, processing what Eddie just admitted. “Me fucking lose it. When have I ever lost it?”**

** “Every day since I’ve known you,” Eddie replied bluntly. **

** “You’re the one who wants to wait, but you want to get lost in the moment? That makes no fucking sense!” Richie shrieked, he was back to pacing. “I can understand you being afraid to be out in the open because of some of the people in this town suck! But when it’s just us you make me feel like I’m the one with the fucking problem! Like I have the plague or something.”**

** “Richie—”**

** “No, I’m not done!” Richie barked, “you either want to be with me or you don’t want to be me. You want to be with me? Great! I’m not saying let’s go out there waving the fucking pride flag but let’s be together. It’d be safer if we stuck together and have each other backs rather than face this ugly fucking town on our own! But…but if you feel ashamed of whatever the fuck this is, then you can leave. Because I do not deserve that and frankly, neither do you.”**

** Eddie sat there for a moment, completely stone-faced and pale. His already large eyes were wide as saucers and his swollen mouth hung open a little. He stood and stuttered around the room like he was physically trying to figure out what to do. His heart was thumping so fast he thought he was having a panic attack. He couldn’t look Richie in the eyes, Eddie couldn’t handle his intense gaze. So he left. He ran out of the room, down the stairs and out the door (he closed it behind him). **

** Richie stood there. His stomach dropped like a bomb and everything inside of him exploded. Something snapped and the next thing he knew he was shoving things and throwing things off of shelves, his desk, and closet. He found a box of all the notes he and Eddie wrote to each other before texting became a thing. He emptied his trash can, the contents spreading on the floor, and dumped the entire box inside the can. **

** He had hidden the lighter when he took up smoking behind his parent’s back. He set the can on fire and watched as all the notes turned black around the edges until a bright orange flame flickered. He was going to burn the photo of him and Richie that was taken at the arcade, but he decided against it because the other losers were in the photo too. He looked at it, his room and felt nothing. **

** His parents returned home after the fire went out, but they could still smell the smoke. They rushed into his room hoping to God he wasn’t stupid enough to start a fire inside his room. They found him, however, curled up in bed. They didn’t know what side his head or his feet were, but they could hear him sobbing. Then they saw his room. It was trashed and his father was about to demand answers. Except his wife stopped him, gave him a look and pointed to the downstairs. **

** His mother walked around the mess and sat on the edge of the bed she hoped where his head was. **

** “Honey, when you’re ready to talk we’ll be downstairs.” She said softly with a hand placed on the comforter. “We love you.”**

** That just makes everything worse. He doesn’t want to be loved. Not right now. He wants everyone to hate him. To yell at him. Call him an idiot. Eddie didn’t deserve to be talked to like that, especially not from him. They’ve been friends for forever and, yea, they fought, but not like that. But Eddie’s never treated him like a dirty secret. Was there a good guy or bad guy in this situation? **

** Richie grimaced and moaned. His head was killing him. His brain was pounding in his ears and his whole body hurt. If this was heartbreak, Richie wanted it to be over so he could never feel like this ever again. He was still a burrito when there was a knock on the door. He couldn’t see who it was but judging by the perfume it was his mom. **

** “Rich are you hungry?” **

** He suddenly wanted a pretzel bacon cheeseburger, season fries and to wash it all down a root beer float from his favorite diner. Just thinking about it made him want to throw up. Not just eating felt awful but being around people—even his parents—felt like torture. He just wanted to stay wrapped up in his burrito and never, ever, come out. **

** “No.” Was all his mother understood and she didn’t push him. Maybe she knew a little something about heartbreak, but Richie couldn’t bring himself to come up for air just to ask her. **

** “I also spoke to your father. We’ll agree not to talk about your room or the fire, but you can come talk to us whenever you’re ready. Or you don’t have to we’re fine with that too.” She paused. Richie imagined that she was biting her lower lip, a little habit of hers when she was seriously thinking about something. Whatever is she wanted to say she didn’t. **

** Richie felt the mattress dip as she stood and heard the door close. He waited for a tic before coming up for air just in case it was a trick. When he emerged he could still smell the smoke, but there was no one else in the room with him. It was empty like how he wished his heart was right now. He wanted to feel numb and cold, but honestly what he wanted. Who he wanted to talk to was Eddie. **

** It took a few tries to escape his burrito when he found his phone across the room on his desk. How it didn’t end up on the floor was beyond him. He hoped there was a message from Eddie on it forgiving him, but that was probably wishing for too much at this point. Instead, there was a new group chat with Stan and Bill.**

** <Stan the Man to Richie and Billy Boy>**

** Eddie showed up at Bill’s place in tears. He tried to tell us what happened, but all he said was your name and that it was his fault. **

** *Stan the Man changed Richie to Dipshit***

** <Bill Boy to Dipshit and Stan the Man>**

** How many times can he use his inhaler within an hour?**

**Five minutes later.**

** <Bill Boy to Dipshit and Stan the Man>**

** He’s calmed down and he’s staying here tonight. He doesn’t want to go home to his homophobic mother. I thought something was going on between you two, but I figured you guys would tell us eventually. But not like this.**

**Thank god for text messaging. Bill must love that he doesn’t have to stutter just to get a whole sentence out. **

** <Stan the Man to Dipshit>**

** You guys could have told us when you started going out. We would’ve helped you have some alone time somewhere or something. We love you two fuck-ups. **

** Their messages went on like that for a few more minutes. How long was Richie a burrito? Richie sat on his bed and re-read all of the messages over and over until the letters blurred. He was crying again. God, they were idiots. How could they not tell the rest of the losers what they were trying to do? What _were _they trying to do? Trying not to feel so alone in this fucked uptown? Trying to be happy? Richie fucked up that. **

** *Dipshit changed his name to Fuck Up***

** <Fuck Up to Stan the Man and Billy Boy>**

** Sorry, you guys have to deal with this. I’m glad Eddie got somewhere where he feels safe. Take care of him for me, would you? I don’t think I can see him right now.**

** <Billy Boy to Stan the Man and Fuck Up>**

** He wants to see you. He wants to talk to you.**

** <Stan the Man to Billy Boy and Fuck Up>**

** As you would say, nut up dude and get the fuck over here.**

** <Fuck Up to Stan the Man and Billy Boy>**

** I already said the stupid shit I needed to say. I’ve got nothing left. **

** He was going to add more, but the pounding on the front door and constant ringing on the doorbell broke him away on his phone. **

** “Richie Tozier you get your ass out here! Right now!” Miss Kaspbrak yelled, squawking really. **

** <Fuck Up to Stan the Man and Billy Boy>**

** Don’t tell Eddie, but Ms. K is here and she sounds PISSED.**

**Stan and Bill both texted at the same time: Oh fuck.**

** Richie’s dad swung up on the door just as Miss Kaspbrak was about to knock again and the ringing of the doorbell finally stopped. Richie cracked over his door and saw his tall and lean father towering over Miss Kaspbrak. God he hoped to be that tall at that age. **

** “Where is degenerate son at? I want to talk to him.” Miss Kaspbrak hissed. “I know he did something to my Eddie Bear! Where is he!”**

** Eddie’s father cut her off from entering, “you’re not going anywhere near my son.”**

** “Why are you protecting that little faggot? He is a sin bin and he has corrupted my sweet little boy!” Miss Kaspbrak was in his father’s face now, not backing down at all, but dad didn’t budge an inch. **

** Just hearing that “F” word made Richie’s blood boil. He was about to charge down the stairs and push the plump woman on her ass just for saying the word. It’s no wonder why Eddie didn’t want to go home. Fuck he was an idiot, how could Richie not see it. Eddie wasn’t afraid of the town, not with The Loser club at his side. He was afraid of his mother. She was the type of person that would send her son to Pray Away the Gay camps. **

** It was Richie’s mother that stormed her. “There is nothing wrong with our son, Susan. There never has been. He is a good boy and your son is lucky to have Richie as his friend with a vicious, overbearing mother like you.”**

** Miss Kaspbrak’s mouth hung open like a fish gasping for air, “how dare you!”**

** Richie’s mother moved her husband’s arm out of her way and she got in Miss Kaspbrak’s face. “No how dare you come to _our_ home and threaten _our_ son! You are the worst kind of person that blames a child for her troubles and doesn’t even think about what her words do to her baby.”**

** Miss Kaspbrak was inches away from the door looking terrified and angry at the same time. Richie’s mom took a few steps forward and his dad had his hand out just in case he needed to pull his wife back in. **

** “If you threaten my son ever again. There will be no cops or god that’ll keep me from kicking your ass. Do you understand me, Susan?” Richie’s mom straightened herself out and fixed her shirt before smiling sweetly at Miss Kaspbrak. “Now then, get the fuck off our property.”**

** When his parents came back inside Richie was at the bottom of the stairs, his mind blown and speechless. **

** “Oh, honey.” His mother rushed him, embracing him in the tightest hug. “I’m so sorry you had to hear that.”**

** “I’m not.” His mother broke away and put her hands on his face. “You’re a total badass mom.”**

** Her smile reached her ears and then she laughed and hugged him again. Probably, for the first time since he came out a couple of years ago, he hugged his mom back. “Thanks, mom.”**

** His dad clapped him on the back, the closest thing to a hug they’ll ever get to and Richie was fine with that. **

** “Do you want anything to eat?” His mother asked, pulling away again. **

** “Um no, thank you, but I need to be somewhere.” He kissed his mom on the cheek and ran towards the garage, “I’ll clean my room when I get back! Love you, bye!”**

** His parents stood there looking shocked and confused. “What the fuck just happened?”**

** His father put an arm around his wife’s shoulders and guided her to the living room, “I stopped asking when it comes to that boy.”**

** Richie ignored the panicked messages from Stan and Bill and just sent them: I’m coming over. Make sure Eddie doesn’t go home. **

** He didn’t care if he got pulled over or ran a red light, he broke so many traffic laws just to arrive at Bill’s house in record time. Eddie’s bike was in the front yard, hidden by Bill’s truck. Richie didn’t bother to lock his car, his precious Mustang, when he got out. Bill lived in a relatively nice neighborhood and didn’t have to worry about it being stolen. He hoped. **

** He went straight to the garage and found all three of them there on the beat-up sofa with junk food and soda surrounding them. **

** “Richie.” Eddie stood and then Bill and Stan. **

** “Your mom is a fucking psycho.” Richie started, “she called me a faggot and then fucking threatened me.”**

** “Oh my god, I’m so sorry.” Eddie’s big eyes watered with worry and fear. **

** “No, you need to stop apologizing for that woman! She’s done nothing, but drug you up and make you feel awful about yourself.” Richie grabbed Eddie by the shoulders, “I’m such an idiot for not realizing it sooner, but I get it. You’re not afraid of the town, you’re afraid of your mom. I get it, man, she’s fucking terrifying and I’m an idiot for not realizing that sooner.”**

** Bill leaned over and whispered something into Stan’s ear and then disappeared. Stan stayed though, just in case this conversation broke out in a fight. Not like his skinny arms and legs could break them apart. **

** Richie’s hands went to Eddie’s face, “I’m sorry for what I said. I’m sorry for being a jerk. I’m sorry for trying to push you into doing something that you’re not ready for. I am mostly sorry for that monster you have for a mother.”**

** Eddie sniffled and cleared his throat, “she’s the worst.”**

** “I know dude. I know.” Richie pulled Eddie into a hug and glanced over at Stan who couldn’t decide where to land his eyes. He eventually awkwardly snuck out, giving the two some privacy.**

** Eddie tilted his head up, their foreheads touching. “I didn’t mean to make you feel like a dirty secret Richie. That’s not what I wanted. I was just afraid of being caught. That doesn’t make up for what I did. I just hope you forgive me.”**

** “I’ve already forgiven you, you dumbass.” Richie tilted his head to the side and was about to go in for the kiss, but he stopped. Eddie was confused on why, but then realized Richie wanted him to decide that this was okay. Eddie practically jumped into the kiss, he wrapped his arms around Richie’s neck and held on for dear life. **

** Bill came back to find Stan kicking dirt outside the garage. “Wh-wh-wha-what are you doing?”**

** “Giving them some privacy. I think they worked it out.” Stan hoped. “What did your parents say?”**

** “Th-th-th-they said Eddie cou-cou-cou-could stay fo-fo-fo-for as long as he wants,” Bill replied with a wide smile. **

** “Does Eddie’s mom have a say in it?”**

** “Fuck no.”**

** The two cracked the same mischievous smile and gave their dumb friends some more privacy until they got bored. Stan told them what Bill’s parents are doing and Eddie jumped from Richie’s arms to Stan, to Bill’s and then ran toward Bill’s house to hug Bill’s parents each. **

** “I haven’t seen him this happy since he convinced his mom to cut back on the meds he was taking.” Richie said. “Thanks guys. Sorry for all this.”**

** “You need to stop apologizing. It’s weird.” Stan said, slapping Richie on his back. **

** “Fuck you dude.” Richie laughed. **

** “Th-th-th-that’s better.” Bill sat in his spot, picked up his phone. **

** *Billy Boy changed Fuck Up’s name to Eddie’s Boyfriend***

**Author's Note:**

> Please follow me on Twitter @Corry_Lynne for writing updates and to participate in polls that will decide the future of a story. Thank you for reading~!!!


End file.
